Dreaming of Us
by kimmyonce
Summary: Emily Fields always had a habit of talking in her sleep. What happens when she confesses something that will change her life forever? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just this plot.**

* * *

_"You can't be serious. So, you're really in love with her?" Hanna Marin asked, her shocking, but excited expression plastered on to her face. _

_I love Hanna, but sometimes I just want to break her legs.. again. I chuckled slightly as I glanced at Aria Montgomery's, my other best friend, reaction. Aria was like, the piece maker of the group. She barely argues with any of us and when we're fighting amongst each other, She'll always be the one to bring us back together. If it wasn't for her, I don't think we WOULD be sitting here right now laughing and giggling._

_"Emily!" Hanna shouted at me. "Answer me." _

_I shook my head, trying to hold in my grin. "Yes Hanna. I'm in love with Spencer Hastings." I smiled._

_Just me saying her name makes me feel all happy inside. I know this may sound crazy, but I love Spencer..like more than a friend...more than I loved Alison. Spencer and Alison were two different people. Alison was manipulative. Spencer was trusting. Alison wanted to be perfect. Spencer was perfect. Alison's hair was the color of the sun and Spencer's hair was the color of a well cooked chocolate brownie. _

_I knew I felt for Spencer more than a friend that time when I was upset over Maya leaving. Spencer was there with me that whole night, she never left my side and until that day, I knew that she was the love of my life._

_"What are you going to do about it, Em?" Aria asked, staring down at her phone. I ignored her question._

_"How is Ezra?" I asked her. Her head immediately popped up. Her facial expression went from confused to nervous. _

_"Uh..how should I know?" She said, simply shrugging her shoulders._

_"Because you're not good at hiding your phone." Hanna immediately replied. "Why didn't you tell us that you and Ezra were back together?"_

_Aria's cheeks turned hot pink in an instant. Hanna and I both laughed at how embarrassed she was about this._

_"Because we're not together." She looked down, trying to hide her face._

_Hanna scoffed. "Yeah, we'll believe when you stop sending him pictures of your.."_

_"Hello ladies." _

_Emily's heart started to race. There she was. Standing before us. Wow, she looked so beautiful. The way her hair is flowing over her shoulders. Hanna smirked at me. I glared at her. _

_"Hey." Aria, Hanna, and I said in unison. Spencer smiled and sat next to me._

_"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop at Toby's place to get my books." She sighed heavily. "So, what are you guys talking about?"_

_"How Aria is sending Ezra naked pictures of herself." Hanna smirked._

_"Am not." Aria blushed, "You know what, I have to go anyway. See you guys later." She quickly grabbed her purse and strutted out of the Apple Rose Grillé. We all laughed._

_"What do you need books for Spencer?" I asked, curiously. "We're on summer vacation."_

_She stared longily into my eyes and smiled. _

_"Well, I've been doing some research." She started turning her head towards Hanna. "And I've been wanting to take Toby some place. Maybe Paris." _

_She gave Hanna and I each a book. In my book, well more like a magazine, there were places that they could have these romantic walks and dinners. In Hanna's book [ magazine ] , there were expensive hotels and car rentals. I frowned a little._

_"So..what do you guys think?" Spencer asked._

_I had no choice but to say I like it, because if I didn't, she would want me to say why and god knows, I'm not ready to tell her why._

_"Love it." _

_Spencer turned her head towards me and frowned. She took the magazine out of my hands and sat it down on the table._

_"Well." Hanna started. "I better get going. Spence, I'm pretty sure Toby would love to go to Paris." She smiled, before grabbing her purse and leaving._

_"Em." Spencer called out. _

_I didn't want to face her, so I decided to be interested in my nails. _

_"Em. Answer me." She lightly touched my shoulder. "Or at least look at me."_

_I sighed heavily and looked over at her._

_"What's wrong?" Spencer asked, softly. Her voice filled with concern and worry._

_"I'm fine." I flashed her a weak [ fake ] smile. She gave me 'I'm not going for that' look._

_"What?" I started playing with my hands, breaking eye contact with her. "I am fine."_

_"You don't want me to go to Paris, do you?"_

_"No. Go to Paris. Have fun with Toby."_

_Spencer nodded. I feel bad. I feel so bad. I should have sounded more exciting when I said that and now she thinks that I don't want her to go. Which I don't, but she doesn't have to know that. I get that she's my friend and she's concerned but that still isn't a reason for you to miss out on a romantic trip with your boyfriend. Is it?_

_"Can I tell you something?" Spencer whispered. I only nodded._

_"Well.." She started, her voice still at a whisper. "When Alison introduced me to you, I kind of knew you and I were going to be close." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah. I mean you weren't like Hanna or Aria. You were different. At the time, I liked different. I felt that being different was the new cool. You dressed differently. We both play some kind of sport. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're not a Rosewood type girl, Emily Fields...and I like it that way." She smiled brightly at me._

_I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. Oh god, I'm blushing. I quickly tried to cover my face, but Spencer caught both of my hands._

_"Don't do that." She took both of my hands and intertwined them with both of her hands._

_"I love you Emily. You are my best friend."_

_Oh god, my cheeks are burning._

_"I love you too." I said softly. "Now can you let my hands go please?" I asked, chuckling._

_She only shook her head and continued to stare at me. _

_"What? Do I have something on my face?" _

_"Yes...my lip gloss." _

_I looked at her confused for a second, before I felt her lean in closer to me and pressing her lips to my cheek. I almost melted right then and there. But the thought of something stopped me. Alison did the same thing to me a couple of days before she went to see her grandma. _

_She told me she loved me and kissed me. But it wasn't on the cheek. It was one the lips. I won't let Spencer do this to me. I snatched my hands from hers and stood up. _

_"Don't do that, Spencer." I snapped._

_She rose up out of her seat. "I'm sorry, Em. I didn't.."_

_"You're not sorry. You guys never are sorry. You think you can play with my heart like it's some kind of doll? I won't let this happen to me again. Not by you...not by anyone."_

_Spencer looked shocked. "What are you talking.."_

_"Don't you dare play dumb Spencer." I started, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I know that you know I'm in love with you. God, why am I so stupid?"_

_"Em.." _

_"Don't speak..please." I grabbed my gym bag and hurried out of the Apple Rose Grillè leaving a speechless and open jawed Spencer inside._

_ Tears were streaming down my face and as much as I tried to, I couldn't stop them. I heard footsteps. I thought it was some random Rosewood citizens taking a walk in their neighborhood, but sadly, it wasn't._

_"Emily?" The voice said. I immediately turn around and shocked at the figure standing in front of me, I faint. Black. Black everywhere. Gone._

**_Three hours later..._**

_"Em.." I heard a soft voice say. I managed to get my eyes opened a little bit. Wide enough to know where I was. White walls, medical machines. There was only one place in Rosewood that had these. And that was the hospital._

_"Emily?" I heard the voice say again. I opened my eyes fully and could now clearly see the person standing in front of me. Oh no. Mom._

_"Emily, honey. Are you okay?" _

_"M-Mom? I saw.."_

_"I know honey, I know." She turned her head around towards the one chair that was in my room. I looked in her direction and there she was. Maya St. Germain._

_"Hey Emily." She whispered, walking over to me. _

_"Maya..this is not possible. I thought you were.."_

_"I'm sorry about that." _

_A rush of anger flew through me. She had been gone for almost three years and all she had to say was 'I'm sorry about that.' She must have saw the look on my face because her facial expression went from joking to serious._

_ I cleared my throat and turned towards my mom who looked like she was about to burst into tears. She nodded and immediately left the room. As soon as she left, I could feel Maya's eyes staring at me with regret._

_"Em.."_

_"All this time.." I started, trying not to burst into tears. "All this time, you made me think you were dead. Do you know how much that hurt me?"_

_"Emily, I'm so sorry okay. I just had so much on my mind and I had to get everything straight."_

_"And you couldn't talk to your own girlfriend about that? I mean you didn't call or text me. You just let me lay in my bed and cry my eyes out looking at pictures and videos of you..of us on your website."_

_I broke eye contact with her as tears began to run down my cheeks. _

_"I loved you Maya..and you broke my.."_

_"No.." She interrupted. "Please don't say I broke your heart. I won't be able to live with knowing I broke your heart. I know..I know. I'm an idiot and a jerk..and anything else you can think of, but I can make it up to you..I promise."_

_"I'm in love someone else." I said, hoping that would make her leave. I just want to break down and cry right now. I haven't seen Maya in ages. Okay, I'm exaggerating but that's what it feels like. Sometimes I used to find myself hoping she was alive and wondering where she was. _

_"Oh.." She finally spoke. "With who?"_

_"Spencer. Spencer Hastings. I'm in love with Spencer." I said, quickly._

My eyes quickly snapped open. I propped my elbows onto my bed and only found one person there. Spencer. She was smiling shyly at me. My cheeks burned. Oh god, I was dreaming wasn't I?

"All that stuff you said in your sleep...about being in love with me..was it true?" She whispered, staring brightly in to my eyes.

I had know choice to but to confess now.

"Yes.." I looked away. "I love you.."

My sentence was interrupted by the soft touch of Spencer's lips on mine. Was this another dream? Maybe I should kiss back and see, so I did. Come to find out, this was real. My dream was coming true. Spencer Hastings was kissing me and..she made the first move. Her she was, all that I dreamed of. Spencer has my heart.


End file.
